


you're the only angel

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: a pre-doctor who jack story.





	

How do you cope with the fact that you’re dying? How can you possibly be okay with the fact that the life is leaving your body? Everything you’ve done seems to be in vain – you’ve lived your entire life defined by one man, one mystery, one madness, and it all comes to this? You are lost and you are lonely and you are not going to be here much longer. And what has he to say to you?

Nothing.

Because he’s lying dead beside you.

Everything you’ve both worked for – putting yourselves through university, signing up for the Agency together, living and breathing and choking on string theory and quantum mechanics and the basics of piloting, driving, and intergalactic language – and he doesn’t even have the decency to stay? Your best friend, your lover, your partner in crime and life and, apparently, death, and you can’t even kiss him goodbye.

You cough, and splutter, and the blood chokes you, thick and metallic. Perhaps it is fitting, to die here, beside the person you’ve loved most in the world, but you can’t help but feel you have so much more to do. You signed up for the agency looking for adventure, for passion, for sex and drugs and rock and roll, and all you’ve found so far is death and destruction and endless, elusive, opportunity. Every place, every time you’ve ever been, there are strings to a hundred million other places and times, and you’re not finished, dammit. You’re not finished. Even without him you could move on, conquer the stars in his name, take and discard lovers so he knows you’re not missing out on anything – maybe even fall in love again, with someone who wears suits and drinks coffee, the antithesis of your violent, hot-blooded partner, team-mate, friend.

But your vision is clouding, and your breath is growing weaker with every moment, and despite your best efforts all you want to do is close your eyes and gasp your last, follow him into the dark, even if you haven’t done all you needed to do yet. So what, if you feel more than see a voice calling you back to your body? So what, if you taste the sweat of another man’s brow, dripping into your mouth as he tries to stanch the bleeding? So what, if you –

– wake up in the infirmary, your chest bandaged heavily and your leg hung in a sling?

 

 

After running through the necessary stages of denial, anger, bargaining, and depression, you walk out of the infirmary and into the universe with a plan to go rogue and an infinite realm of possibility ahead of you. Not even death can stop you now.


End file.
